1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to men's knitted underwear briefs often referred to a "Jockey shorts". The design of this type of men's brief of similar construction widely sold under many brand names often causes an annoying discomfort, discomfiture, and embarrassment by allowing the scrotal sack or any part thereof to slip through the band encircling the legs. Also there is no particular pouch defined by the construction to accommodate the male genital organs. The structure of the briefs according to the invention, in particular the construction of the front panel of the briefs joining the panel plys forms a soft pouch or cage enveloping the male privates and genital area, thereby providing greater comfort and security, and eliminating the foregoing problems. This is achieved by the inclusion of elastic sections added to each hem along the curved edge of the leg opening portion of the inserted front panel plys.
2. Prior Art
Men's briefs are pretty much a standard commodity on the market being sold by many companies. All generally employ the same standard construction having overlapping cotton double panels in the front to define the fly opening; the front panel being joined to the rear panels and then a unifying waistband stitched to the joined panel units. The usual material employed is a cotton knitted material having stretch along the lateral axis and having very little stretch along the longitudinal or the vertical axis.
Of background interest, a variation in this structure in an undergarment which attempts to provide abdominal support shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,471, Van Horne disclosing a brief having some of the characteristics of a girdle including elastic strips crisscrossing in the overlapped panels at the front of the device. The purpose therein is to provide abdominal support and it thus functions actually as the antithesis of the present invention. It is binding across the male genital areas as opposed to the present structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,669, Cohen discloses elastic leg openings but they do not define a pouch or a cage as provided according to the present invention.
Other references developed during the course of prior investigation by applicant of general background interest only and are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,634, Jean, U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,257 Rutledge and U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,053, Dann.